In pain, she is here
by Tezza1988
Summary: This is a Nathan and Brooke story, with some BL. Set during S2 after Haley leaves Nathan. Chapter 14 is now up.
1. Sad Boy, Comforting Girl

**Ok so this is gonna be a Nathan/Brooke story, with bits of Lucas/Brooke and Nate/H/P. Just so it's clear I am very ANTI-NH but i know how much they are loved so I wouldn't ruin the story with lots of killing them. Anyways this takes place after Haley leaves Nathan to go on tour, Brooke and Lucas are close friends, Peyton and Brooke are Best friends, and Nathan feels all alone, even though Lucas is trying to help him. Jake is in jail. Deb is in rehab and Dan is an ass.**

**I own nothing, except a MASSIVE BN/BL obsession and crushes on Nathan Scott.**

**Enjoy xoxoTerri.**

--

_I can feel you breaking and deep inside it breaks me too..._

Tree Hill High,

Sure this is just where Nathan Scott wants to be right now. Not. After Haley left two days ago he is finding it hard to even get out of bed on a morning, let alone make his way to school. He would rather be at home, drowning his sorrows and ignoring the lonely world outside.

But a certain older brother left him a worried voicemail telling him the principal wanted to see him urgently. So here he is, standing outside the principal's office, waiting to be called inside. To say he looked a mess would be a understatement. His clothes hanging extremely loosely from his body, his hair ruffled and not as spiked as it usually would be.

"Mr Scott, How nice of you to finally make an appearance." he heard from the office door, his sighed following the principle into the office. As he sat clumsily on a chair the principal continued his talking "Mr Scott we are very concerned about your current absences. And when you do show up to school, your appearance is beyond unacceptable to represent the school" He paused expecting some sort of response from Nathan. He simply shrugged and started to leave the room.

"Nathan Scott! Don't take another step towards that door" Nathan chuckled muttering a simple 'Whatever' before leaving. He made his way to the parking lot, with his head down as he moved through the crowds, whispering and giggling behind him. He sighed a sigh of relief as he pushed through the entrance doors and made his way to his car. He stopped when he heard a familiar brunette calling his name from behind him.

"Nathan! Nate wait up!!" Brooke shouted as she jogged towards him, he turned to face her "Where are you going?" she asked looking up at him, her eyes searching his for an explanation as to why he was leaving school half way through the day. All she saw in his eyes was sadness.

"Home" He simply muttered turning back towards his car, she reached for his arm turning him back to face her.

'Hey...It's going to be ok." She whispers knowing he is being the way he is because of missing Haley. She is pissed at Haley, how could she just leave like that? its completely selfish. He smirks shrugging off her hand.

"It's not going to be ok, she's gone Brooke. Haley is gone!' He lets out matching her whisper "What am i gonna do?" he asks his lost eyes burning into hers for an answer.

She sighs running her hand through her hair before pulling him towards her, hugging him tightly as he muffles sobs into her shoulder. "You will get through this, i promise. We are all here for you" She says slowly, her fingers running over the top of his head. She hears footsteps behind them and she still doesn't move, she isn't sure Nathan has stopped crying and doesn't want anyone to see him cry. See him break.

"Nathan..." Lucas's words silence Nathan and he pulls back from Brooke looking over her shoulder at Lucas "Nathan..She will be back." he sighs as Brooke stands by Nathan and takes his hand comfortingly before giving it a squeeze and looking at him..

"I have to go, I've got a test." she mumbles before heading towards school, she touches Lucas's arm along the way, in the way of encouragement to talk to Nathan. Then she is gone.

Nathan watches her retreating frame, still shocked that it was Brooke of all people that he broke down in front of. He turns his attention to Lucas and shoves his hands into his pockets "I have to go home" he mutters dryly before getting into his car. Lucas watches him leave sadly and heads back to school. Dammit this is gonna be hard to fix.

--

**END OF CHAPTER 1.**

Next chapter - - - - - - - - - - - Another Tree Hill party, More NB/BL :D

I know it seems weird right now lol, please like it and please let me know if you do.xoxo Terri.


	2. Dangerously close to you

**Ok Chapter two ...**

**Just to clear a couple things up, Lucas is living with Dan still and Brooke with Karen :D**

**Thanks for the reviews :D**

**Here goes...**

--

_I will be your hero baby; I will kiss away the pain..._

"Knock Knock...Brooke? You home?" Lucas voice startled her, he opens the door and she grabs her top quickly from the bed, covering her chest.

"Lucas, knocking usually means you wait outside the door for permission to enter" she chuckles slipping the top over her head. He stared at her, not saying a word. He examines her perfect breasts nuzzled into her bra, her stomach all toned and tanned. When she speaks his eyes snap to hers.

"Lucas Scott your staring" She crosses her arms over her chest and giggles, straightening her red vest top. "It's ok, nothing you haven't seen before right?" she winks at him and grabs her purse.

"Ready to go to the party?" he asks finally been able to open his mouth.

"Yep" she nods and takes his hand leaving the room and heading to his car, he smiles down at their entwined hands, and it seems like instinct for her to just hold his hand. She sure as hell doesn't need permission. He opens the door to his car for her and she smiles at him before getting inside.

They arrive at the party at Bevin's house ten minutes later "I'm gonna go get us some drinks, ok?" She nods at him and waits patiently for his return, she feels someone tap her shoulder, and she turns to find a half drunk Nathan with a beer in his hand.

"Hey..." She whispers smiling sadly at him "How are you?" her voice is full of concern and this settles Nathan.

"Not so good." He sighs and looks her up and down "You look nice..." he forces a tight smile and leans forward to kiss her forehead "Thank you so much for earlier. Please don't tell anyone" he whispers in her ear and pulls back when he see's Lucas coming towards them, a suspicious look on his face. "Lucas" he nods towards him.

Brooke turns and smiles taking her drink from Lucas, he slips an arm around her waist which makes Nathan chuckle. "Nate" Lucas returns his nod and the three of them stand awkwardly for a minute.

"What so you two are back together?" Nathan asks, Brooke laughs and moves slightly from Lucas's embrace.

"No of course not, we are just friends" She smiles and Lucas nods in agreement "Two friends that are really worried about you" she adds sincerely.

Lucas steps forward and puts his hand on Nathan's shoulder "She will come back Nathan" he says softly as Nathan looks to Brooke sadly then back to Lucas "Doesn't matter if she does, I told her if she leaves we are over. I meant it." He scoffs quietly and exits the room.

Brooke follows him with her eyes until he is out of sight before looking back to Lucas "I'm gonna go find Peyt ok?" She hugs him before going in search of Peyton. When she finds her she sees a not so happy look spread across the blondes face "Hey Best friend" She smiles sitting next to Peyton on the arm of a couch.

"Hey...where's Lucas?" She asks a little bitterly. Brooke has been spending a lot of time getting her friendship together with Lucas lately and Peyton ha felt slightly left out of the loop.

"Around here somewhere" Brooke shrugs and wraps her arm around Peyton's shoulders "How are you doing?" She asks worried about her friend. Jake has been in Jail for a few weeks now and she hasn't seen Peyton smile for that long.

"I'm...not so good." She sighs running her hand over her face "I think I'm gonna go home, this party really isn't helping as much as I thought it might" Brooke nods and stands pulling her into a tight hug.

"Want me to come too?" She whispers into the blondes gold locks. Peyton simply shakes her head.

"Stay, have fun, I will call you tomorrow" She gives a false tight smile and leaves. Brooke sighs; she really wants to help her best friend but just doesn't know how. She stands, heading in search of a bathroom; she keeps her eyes on the ground, hoping not to be pulled into a conversation with Bevin and the other cheerleaders.

And then she hits something, someone. "Oh sorry" she looks up to meet an amused pair of blue eyes.

"We seem to be making a habit of bumping into each other, this time literally" She smiles running her hand through her hair.

"At least you haven't lost your sense of humour." She adds. Her tongue tracing her bottom lip nervously, he made her really really nervous lately, all this brooding she never knows when he will snap angrily at her or worse burst into tears again.

He shrugs and takes her hand leading her into an empty bedroom "Can I talk to you?" She looks at him curiously and sits on a nearby chair.

"Sure. But why me? Why not Lucas or even Peyton?" she asks. They have never been close.

"It's just...I...I don't know really, it seems easier with you. When you're not as close to someone." He sighs "Does that even make sense?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"Not really but I don't mind...Let's talk, its _fine_." 'Not really fine considering you have just lost your wife' she thinks and looks at him waiting for him to speak. He moves and sits on the edge of the bed.

"I miss her Brooke...so much" he whispers sadly "Why would she just leave?, I mean we have been married for like 2 months and she just left!" his voice is breaking as he speaks and she notices, she stands and moves to sit next to him, taking his hand without hesitation.

"She will be back Nate.." She whispers and he grips her hand tightly, shaking his hand before looking at the ground.

"Everyone keeps saying that!" He says angrily "She shouldn't have left in the damn first place Brooke!" He faces her and she is surprised to see tears running down his cheeks, not as surprised as he is to see her face tearful too.

"I know" she whispers her voice hoarse as she lifts her other hand to wipe his tears; he moves his hand to cover hers on his face and closes his eyes. More tears continue to fall and she pulls him to her chest, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words to him.

Her phone begins to ring and with her free hand she lifts it out of her pocket 'Lucas' she reads the caller ID and ignores it, putting her phone on the bed and wiping her tears. He moves his head to her shoulder, gripping her to him tightly as he stokes the exposed skin on her lower back with the tips of his fingers. She gasps slighting as his grip is extremely tight, so tight it's beginning to hurt her.

"Nathan" She whispers pain slightly evident in her voice. He ignores it and places a light kiss on her shoulder. This snaps her out of the trance and she says his name a little louder "Nate" He moves another kiss to the side of her neck and she groans slightly "Stop" she orders him even louder and moves away from her.

"I'm sorry?." He whispers and she just stares at him. He stands and begins to walk towards the door.

"If you need me, you know where to find me" She whispers as he stops by the door to glance at her one last time "At Lucas's" She says finally and he nods before leaving.

'What just happened?' she asks herself before leaving the room.

--

**END CHAPTER 2**

**hehe I hope you liked it :D next chapter sooooon.**

**Coming up... More NB, BL and even some JP xxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. In love with one, in lust with another

**OK so chapter 3 :D I'm so excited about this fic!!**

**Thanks again for the reviews, I only have a couple but I'm just glad someone is reading it at all :) Thannnkkssss xoxo**

**Enjoy part 3 :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

--

_Touch me like no one else can, do you feel the thunder?_

Leaving the bedroom behind and searching the party for her friend, Brooke couldn't get what just happened out of her head. 'How could Nathan do that? It was stupid and completely out of nowhere...wasn't it?' She shakes her head as she walks into the kitchen, she spots Lucas and walks behind him, her hand touching his shoulder.

"Luke" She whispers turning him to face her. He smiles at her and this makes her feel slightly at ease "I'm not feeling too good, can we go now?" She asks her voice begging him to take her home. He simply nods, waving to his friends and taking her hand. He leads her to the car and just as he did earlier in the evening, he opens the door for her to get in.

She smiles, her lips gently pressing against his cheek "Aren't you just the perfect gentleman" She chuckles as do he and she sits in the car.

She is silent throughout the journey to his mom's house; Lucas notices this and places his hand on her knee "You okay Brooke?" He asks his voice full of concern. She simply gives him a dimpled smile and places her hand over his on her leg.

"Yeah, its fine" He moves his hand to cover hers and gives it a squeeze. She looks at him as he returns his eyes to the road. 'Why can't she get Nathan and his actions out of her head? Pull yourself together Brooke' She sighs to herself and gets out of the car when he parks outside the Roe home.

"So did you have fun?" Lucas asks softly as he walks her hand in hand to the door.

She shakes her head "I just don't feel too good, must be something I ate" She mumbles, her hand running through her hair and then resting on her hip. "Night Lucas" She gives him a tight smile, her lips again aiming to meet his cheek, she finds herself surprised when he turns his head so her lips meet his in a soft peck.

She immediately pulls back, her fingers to her lips. Lucas looks at her, his eyes hurt at her response. She takes a deep breath before her lips meet his again, this time with more passion. His hands lock onto her hips, pulling her into him and deepening the kiss. Her tongue traces his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He lets her in, their tongues colliding intensely as she moans into his mouth slightly. Her hands are now around his neck, pulling him even closer and gripping the little hairs on the back of his head.

She stops. Pulling back slightly, confused she places her finger on his lips "Goodnight Luke" She whispers and then she is gone. He stands shocked, confused and little disappointed. His smile doesn't leave his lips as he turns and slowly walks to his car. _She still loves me_ ' he gets in his car and leaves the kiss never escaping his thoughts.

Brooke leans helplessly against the back of the door; she feels tears in her eyes and quickly wipes one that falls down her cheek. She grabs her jacket, something she had forgotten earlier in the evening, opening the door she heads for the place she needs to go for answers, _Nathan's apartment_.

She knocks nervously, her hands shove into the pockets of her skirt. Waiting patiently she begins to regret her decision to confront Nathan. 'He is just upset. Needs someone. That person can't be you' she turns and walks quickly towards her car, she hears a voice behind her and turns quickly "Hey" she whispers moving towards him. He moves aside so she can enter the apartment and closes the door behind them. She takes a seat on the couch and looks up at him. He refuses to meet her eyes and matches her earlier actions by shoving his hands into his jeans.

"What happened before Nathan?" She asks finally getting the courage to confront him. He sits next to her and throws his head down into his hands.

"I don't know Brooke; I just...needed someone I guess." He slowly answers and his thoughts are screaming what he was really feeling earlier tonight, how soft and warm her skin felt against his. He just needed to be close to someone, feel something. Anything.

"Oh" She mentally kicks herself at her response and quickly follows it with "Ok...I get it" she nods and he finally looks at her.

"You do? How?" he asks wondering what she means by that. Does she get that he wanted her so damn badly? Not likely.

She shrugs "Everyone wants to be close to someone sometimes Nate, even when it isn't the right thing to do" He sits up slightly, moving a little closer to her. She breathes in deeply closing her eyes for a second "Lucas and I kissed tonight "she whispers and his eyes darken on her.

He nods and places his hand on her thigh. She jumps slightly "Move your hand" she demands her eyes fluttering slightly at his touch "Now!" Her voice not at all as convincing as she would like it to be, his touch was having a dangerous effect on her. He moves his hand higher and along her inner leg, not saying a word as she glares at him "Why are you doing this?" she asks hoping he will speak to her, deep inside she really doesn't want him to move his hand. This is so wrong and she knows it, so why can't she move his hand for him.

"What I want" He whispers simply and lifts his tongue to the side of her neck, drawing circles with it and then sucking on her skin. She groans and places her hand on top of his on her leg. At first she starts to move it away, but as his teeth tug at her ear she grips his hand moving it higher up into her skirt. He smiles against her neck, moving his kisses lower and across towards her breasts. She pushes him back a little with her other hand, gasping out his name.

"Nathan. Sttoopp." She moans as his lips reach the top of her right breast just above her bra. That's when she snaps out of it and pushes him fully away "I have to go" She stands straightening herself and heads for the door.

"Don't" He huskily whispers to her as he follows her to the door, pushing her back against it and gripping her hips "Stay, with me" He groans his body pushes against hers hard, He places one of his hands tight on her breast and squeezes it tills she moans loudly. She again pushes him off her and this time, she actually leaves the apartment. He watches her leave and sighs "DAMMIT" he shouts hitting the door before slamming it shut.

--

**END OF CHAPTER 3.**

**hehe hot huh? NB always are.**

**Next more NB, BL confrontation and sorry I missed out the JP but it may still come.**

**xoxo Tezz.**


	4. This heat between us is unbearable

**Thanks sooo much for all the reviews, imp glad people are reading my story and imp glad to have some fellow awesome BN fans out there :)**

**Chapter 4:**

--

_I love it in the summer when there's heat lightning at night..._

Brooke groaned as she heard Karen's voice down the hall "Brooke it's time to wake up for school...Breakfast will be in twenty minutes!" Karen always made breakfast for Brooke and Lucas on the mornings, Lucas would come over to walk her to school early and the three of them would all eat the first meal of the day together.

"Okkkkkkk." Brooke shouts rising from her bed and heading for a shower "School sucks" She mumbles to herself as she enters the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she exits Lucas's old bedroom, dressed in her simple black skinny jeans and flip flops with a simple blue vest to match, school bag in hand and she enters the kitchen "Morning" She mutters, she notices Lucas already at the table, she smiles at him slightly and he returns the smile also giving her a small wink. Quilt rushes through her as she watches him eat his breakfast, today was not going to be fun.

She starts to eat her breakfast too and Karen joins them "How was your night?" She asks them looking between the two teenagers. Lucas smiles at Brooke before looking at his mom.

"Amazing actually" She says simply eyeing Brooke across the table, she runs her hands through her dark hair and forces a smile.

"Yeah it was ok" She shrugs and Lucas looks on disappointed and almost heartbroken. For the rest of the meal the three sit in silence and after Brooke and Lucas say goodbye before heading to school.

"So I kinda missed you last night" He finally says his hand reaching for her's as they walk to school. She smiles at him, all thoughts of Nathan leaving her mind for a minute.

"Me too." She whispers as they arrive at school and sit on a bench, Lucas holds on tightly to her hand "I'm sorry I just ran away from you like that" she says slowly, Nathan Scott and his actions now filling her mind "Really sorry" She sighs and leans back against the bench, her hand slipping from his onto her leg.

"It's ok, it was a lot to take in" He nods and places his hand over hers. Brooke stands, more memories of last night thudding back to her.

"Um we are late, see you at lunch?" She asks him a tight smile on her lips; he again nods and stands facing her. He leans in to give her a quick kiss and she accepts, placing a sweet gentle kiss on his soft lips.

Nathan enters the parking lot, his eyes widen slightly at the scene in front of him, and he chuckles harshly as he walks past them "Didn't work before, won't work now" he glares at them as he heads to his first class. Brooke and Lucas pull from each other watching a retreating Nathan and both sigh.

"Sorry, I will talk to him" Lucas tells her and she shakes her head burying her hands into her pockets.

"Not it's ok, I will" She nods and leaves Lucas alone. He watches her with a big grin.

As Brooke enters the school, someone grabs her arm and drags her into a nearby empty class room, she sighs when she sees its Nathan and immediately pushes him back. He chuckles and leans her against the wall "Miss me?" He whispers, his breath trailing her neck. She closes her eyes for a second and pushes him further away, he looks at her, a confused look on his face "take that as a no?" he asks a wide grin on his lips.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes at him, her bag dropping to the floor as her back pushes off the wall "No, not really, was too busy making out with _Lucas." _His smile turns to a glare and he again pushes her against the wall. She licks her lips nervously as his hands grip her hips to the wall and his fingers slightly lift his vest to get closer to her skin, he is now the one to shut his eyes when he feels her warm stomach against his hand. She stares at him, not knowing what to say, to do. _Not wanting to move him_.

Before she can open her mouth, he is on his knees, his lips places light kisses on her lower stomach, she takes in a sharp breath and his arms move around her, pulling her closer. He grips her ass as his tongue slowly glides down the top of her jeans. And that's it. She pulls him to his feet, her lips hit his passionately and she pulls his body into hers. The kiss is like thunder. Sharp, painful, passionate and the most passion either has ever felt.

His hands grip the back of her head, pulling her in by her hair. His lips move to her neck and she moans loudly, He pulls away giggling "A little loud, considering we are at school" Both are breathing deeply as he leaves the room "See you later Brooke" He says calmly and leaves the room. She is shocked, her mouth open.

--

**END CHAPTER 4**

**Hope you enjjooyyeedd it :D please review.**


	5. Gimme more

**OMG I can't thank you all enough for the reviews, I really didn't expect people to enjoy my story :) Thank you all hugs**

**Ok so Chapter 5.**

**Song featured is by Britney Spears. **

--

_Gimme gimme more..._

Brooke exits the school and spots Lucas; she takes her lunch over to his table "This seat taken?" She asks with a small smile, he looks up at her and shakes his head.

"Was saving it for someone special" She blushes and takes a sit, she quickly eyes him.

"You saved it for me right?" he chuckles and nods. He watches as she moves the food on her plate around, not eating. He places his hand on her spare hand on the table "You ok Cheery?" he asks his voice full of concern.

She forces a smile and puts down her fork, turning her body towards his, one leg either side of the bench they are sitting on "Yeah I'm great." She hesitates before pulling him into her for a tight hug. He settles against her, burying his face into her hair. "I'm sorry Lucas" She whispers and he pulls back slightly, confused.

"For what?" He asks tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear; their faces still close as his over hand stays on her lower back.

She breathes out forcefully and looks into his deep blue eyes "For not being ready for us again" She mumbles, just loud enough for him to hear. He is devastated as his hands move to her hips, still holding her close.

"Why not?" he whispers resting his forehead against hers as she looks at her hands that lay in her lap. She meets his eyes when his head touches hers and bites her lower lip nervously.

"I just...need to think about this, take some time" She lies to him, not meaning to but knowing the truth will kill him. She loves him, she really does and breaking his heart will break hers too. It's not because of Nathan or anything that has happened with the younger Scott brother. She simply isn't ready to commit again.

He nods and kisses her forehead gently "I get it, I really do Brooke" He returns his head to hers "Take all the time you need, but just know that I'm not going anywhere and that I want to be with you" His confession shocks her slightly, it's something she already kinda knew from all the kissing, but hearing him say the words simply melts her heart.

She smiles at him, now placing a kiss on his forehead. Nathan sits a few tables back from them, watching. Brooke knows this as she spotted him just after she made her way to Lucas. She glances at him and he immediately looks at his plate. Lucas follows her gaze and sighs.

"Lets take him out tonight" Lucas suggests and her eyes wider slightly.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea Luke" She shakes her head and pulls her bag onto her shoulder, getting ready to head to class.

"Why not?" He asks confused "It will cheer him up and we can all hang out together, we can invite Peyt too." She slowly nods muttering 'ok' as she stands, he grabs her hand and stands with her "I will walk you" He smiles and she agrees. Nathan continues to watch and stands as Brooke does, he see's Lucas stand too and shakes his head sitting again.

She smiles as she places her heel to her foot and looks at herself in the mirror "huh...not bad" She is wearing her red dress, the last time she wore this was at Dans party last year. She is happy it still looks amazing on her and her hair is curled hanging by her shoulders. She sighs, thinking about how awkward tonight will be, and also scared Nathan will try something with her again. She hears knocking on her door and smiles nervously "Just a second" She grabs her purse and opens the door "What are you doing here?" She asks harshly as Nathan enters her/Lucas's bedroom.

He stares at her, undressing her with his eyes "You look so sexy" He whispers as he moves towards her.

She stands back "What do you want?" she asks her voice rising slightly. He shakes his head and steps back.

"Lucas asked me to come get you, he wanted to go and try to convince Peyt to come" He says simply and shrugs "She didn't feel up to it but Lucas thinks it will be good for her" She nods and grabs her jacket.

"Ok...let's go" She opens the door and he shuts it, pressing her against it. She eyes him as he places one hand on her chest, moving up and to her neck, gripping her.

"Or we could stay here" He whispers as he leans into her. She pushes him back hard and opens the door again.

"Let's go!" She orders leaving the room. He smirks after her before following. 'Tonight is gonna be fun' he tells himself as they head for trick.

When they arrive Brooke quickly gets out of the car and heads over to Lucas and Peyton "Heeeey" she giggles hugging Peyton, who hugs her back tightly.

"Hey Brooke" She smiles and they head up the steps, hand in

Hand. Lucas and Nathan follow them.

"Let's just have fun tonight Nate, ok?" Lucas asks as they enter the club. Nathan nods and watches Brooke and Peyton ordering drinks at the bar.

"Of course" He smirks and they head over to the girls.

About an hour later Brooke and Peyton are on the dance floor, both a little drunk. Nathan sits alone at the bar as Lucas has gone to the toilet. He watches as Peyton clumsily heads towards the toilet too and then he eyes Brooke as she dances expertly to the music. He licks his lips and downs his drink before heading to her. **Gimmie More by Britney Spears **is playing as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

_Every time they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you (you, you)  
Public display of affection (ooh)  
Feels like no one else in the room (but you)_

She doesn't try to move from him, which surprises him. He moves his hands to her hips as she rubs against him, moving to the music "You are so damn hot Brooke Davis" He whispers huskily into her ear. She giggles, the alcohol taking over her and moves in his arms to face him. She continues to move in front of him, never moving her eyes from his.

_We can get down like there's no one around  
We keep on rocking (we keep on rocking)  
We keep on rocking (keep on rocking)  
Cameras are flashing while we're dirty dancing  
They keep watching (and they keep watching)_

He groans when her hand wraps around his back, lifting up his shirt, her hand now resting on his back. She moves her hand down, into the back of his jeans to pull him closer. He closes his eyes for a second, placing his hand where hers is on him. She moves hers to his stomach, rubbing his abs.

_Gimme gimme more  
Gimme more  
Gimme gimme more  
a center of attention (do you feel that?)_

Just as Nathan leans down to capture her lips, he feels a hand grip his arm tightly "Get away from her Nathan" Lucas shouts as he moves in-between them. Nathan chuckles and looks past Lucas to Brooke who has wrapper her arms around herself, looking at the ground.

"Are you sure that's what Brooke wants?" He spat as he stepped back slightly. Lucas shakes his head and pushes Nathan further away.

"She is drunk, as are you" He says angrily as he looks as Brooke who nods and takes Lucas's hand.

"I'm sorry, just got carried away, had too much to drink Luke" She shakes her head smiling up at Nathan "It's not his fault. We have both been drinking" She looks into Nathan's eyes, begging him to agree with her.

"Yeah sorry man" He agrees and Lucas chuckles, thinking it's all a joke.

"Very funny" He laughs as he keeps hold of Brooke's hand "Lets get out of here." He whispers to her and she nods.

"Yeah ok, um you take Nate. Me and Peyt will get a cab" She notices Peyton drinking alone at the bar. Lucas looks at her.

"Why don't I just drink everyone home? I've barely been drinking" She shrugs and nods going to get Peyton.

After dropping Nathan at home, Lucas drives to his moms to drop off Brooke "Peyton can stay with me tonight, she needs someone" She whispers as Peyton lay asleep in the car on her lap.

They get Peyton into Brooke's bed and she turns to Lucas "Night Luke" she hugs him and he grips her back, pulling her deeper into him.

"Night pretty girl..." He whispers kissing her lips lightly, she moves back and he looks at her quickly trying to explain.

"I'm...I'm sorry I didn't think" He says shaking his head, she kisses his cheek and nods.

"It's fine" She watches him leave and sighs deeply.

--

**Eeeeeekkk they were nearly caught LOL/**

**Hope you all like it, new chapter tomorrow hopefully.**

**Please reviewxoxoTez.**


	6. The Scott Brother's are pwning you!

**Heeyyy two chapters in 24 hours is pretty lucky LOL. Thanks for the reviews again, I'm glad this is a liked story. Us few NBers have to stick together right? :D**

**Ok so here is chapter 6. There was lots of BL in the last chapter and I hope that didn't seem weird, but Lucas did want Brooke in S2 so I need to get that in there. But this will defiantly not be an L/P story :)**

**Enjoy! xoxoTez.**

--

_Listen to your heart, because your head screams for lust..._

It's the weekend; Brooke has promised Peyton a day of girly fun at the beach. The lay on the sand, both in bikini's trying to catch some sun. Peyton turns to Brooke and lies on her stomach, her elbows holding her up as she looks down at her "How are you and Lucas?" Peyton asks as she smiles at the brunette who rolls her eyes before she matches Peyton's position on the sand.

"There is no me and Lucas." She sighs tucking her hair behind her ear as she looks at Peyton who rolls her eyes "What? We are just friends...but..." She breathes in deeply "He said he wants to be with me" She shrugs her shoulders and Peyton's smile widens.

"Wow! He said that?" She asks eyeing Brooke who nods "That great best friend!" She squees sitting up "So why is there no 'you and Lucas'?" She asks her blonde curls blowing in the sea breeze.

"I'm not ready for that again. Not yet" Brooke sighs as she sits up too. Looking out at the sea "So much happened last year and I'm not ready to give him my heart again, I'm not ready to give anyone my heart again. I need to focus on me right now, me and you, best friend" She smiles hugging the blonde and then standing "Let's go get some food, I'm starving!"

"I thought we were staying here today?" Peyton asks also standing and brushing the sand off her legs and bottom. She grabs her towel and wraps it around her facing Brooke.

"We are but we need to eat, so lunch break!" Both girls nod as they link arms making their way to Brooke's car.

They arrive at Karen's cafe twenty minutes later, Brooke pouting as they walk through the door "Why here?" She whispers to Peyton who chuckles. They walk to the counter and Karen smiles at them.

"Hey girls, what can I get you?" She asks as Brooke searches the cafe for Lucas. No sign. She breathes a small sigh of relief but then the bell rings and she see's Nathan enter the cafe.

"Um I will have a cheese and ham sandwich" Peyton says looking at the options as Brooke nods her head at Karen,

"Me too. Thanks" She smiles at her and Karen disappears into the back making their lunch, Nathan walks to the girls and sits next to Peyton smiling widely at them.

"Hey" He says as Peyton hugs him, Brooke moves her gaze to him and smiles tightly.

"Hi" She whispers and then stands "I need to go to the bathroom" Peyton nods at her and starts to talk to Nathan, five minutes later he excuses himself telling Peyton he also needs to go to the bathroom. He enters the ladies and checks to make sure that only he and Brooke are present; he locks the door and waits for Brooke to exit the toilet cubicle. When she does she hits his arm, hard.

"This is the ladies Nate" She says angrily before washing her hands, he laughs at her before getting some hand paper and standing behind her, his hands around her. He reaches her hands and dries them for her. She sighs and turns in his arms, their faces are close. So close she can feel his breath on her lips. "Get away from me" She whispers harshly but he ignores her, placing his lips on her neck and she sinks into him, her arms gripping his back, pulling him closer.

He smiles against her neck and lets his tongue trace her ear. She lets out a small groan and he faces her.

"You know I could've taken you on that dance floor last night, right there and then" He whispers as she faces away from him whispering a simple 'stop' he again ignores her words and kisses the tip of her nose sweetly.

She is confused; first he is acting all hot and aggressive. Now he is being sweet to her. She pushes him back slightly but he stops her, placing his finger in-between her breasts, her bikini top is red. She is also now wearing jeans. She sighs meeting his eyes and without thinking shoves her hand onto his jeans, rubbing his manhood through the material. She feels his excitement and he moans loudly as his teeth reach her ear.

"Guess I have a big effect on you." She whispers hoarsely as she begins to unzip his jeans. He doesn't stop her, in fact the opposite, he reaches behind her playing with the material holding her bikini top on. She slips her hand into his boxers, finally gripping his erection. He moans louder and she giggles before lifting her mouth to his ear "Do I affect you as much as your wife?" She says harshly, knowing he will step back. When he does she laughs straightening herself.

"What the hell Brooke!" He shouts and re-zips his jeans.

She points her finger in his face, her voice low but harsh "Don't mess with me Scott!" She hisses before leaving the bathroom.

He follows her a few minutes later and returns to his seat next to Peyton, who eyes them both "Everything ok guys?" She asks, they both nod and she shrugs as they all eat lunch. They hear the bell and all turn to see who enters the cafe, Brooke smiles when she sees it's Lucas. She looks as Nathan before standing and heading over to him.

"Hey Broody" He smiles brightly hugging her; she soaks into him now feeling safe and forgetting her previous 'conversation' with Nathan.

"Hey Pretty girl" Lucas pulls back from her and before he can speak again she presses her lips onto his passionately, he hesitates for a second, considering that he knows his mom will be watching. But as she deepens the kiss with her tongue begging for entrance, he simply can't resist kissing her back with the same passion. Nathan looks on, he face full of anger. He storms past them and Brooke pulls back, satisfied. Peyton watches Nathan and BL with confusion before following Nathan.

Lucas stares at her, his face full of passion and joy "WOW!" he whispers resting his head to hers "That was amazing." She smiles and kisses him again softly. Someone clear's their throat behind them and they both turn to look at Karen. They blush and she smiles.

"Are you two?" she waves her hands between them and Brooke shakes her head.

"Just having fun" She says with a nervous chuckle and Lucas eyes her, his face full of disappointment. Karen shakes her head with a smile before heading back to work. Lucas takes Brooke's hand and gives it a squeeze.

"Just fun?" he asks and she nods, placing one hand on his cheek.

"For now, I need time" She says slowly and he smiles a little, nodding before kissing her forehead. She feels terrible, giving him hope then knocking him back. She just wants to have fun with him and get Nathan out of her head.

Peyton finally catches up with Nathan and turns him to face her "Nate wait up" She says gently and he sighs looking at her, he shakes his head.

"I gotta get home Peyt" He whispers and she pulls him into a hug.

"I will come with you...we can talk...you can tell me what that was about" He looks at her confused.

"How would I know what's going on with Lucas and Brooke?" He asks her, she gives him an angry look before she links her arms with him, walking towards his car.

"I want to know what's going on with _you and Brooke_." She says her voice full of concern. He shrugs and gets in the car muttering 'nothing'.

She shakes her head and gets in the passenger seat "I don't believe you. Now let's go" She orders, putting on her seat belt.

--

**END CHAPTER 6 :D**

**Now I hope the BL fans aren't upset with me, I'm not gonna make Brooke cheat on Lucas. She is simply suggesting the friends with benefits thing from S3. But she really doesn't want to hurt anyone, well other than Nate a little right now LOL.**

**Plllleeaasseee review :D**


	7. I need to be close to you

**Thanks for the reviews again guys.**

**The BL fluff? It's gonna happen, not lots of it but it will be there. BL have a history but I promise this is strictly NB.**

**Chapter 7.**

_Do you need me? Or just have to be with me?_

Nathan and Peyton arrive at his apartment and he throws his keys on the kitchen counter as they enter before sitting on his couch. Peyton sighs looking around and then sitting next to Nathan.

"How do you live like this Nathan?" She asks pulling a t-shirt from under her bottom and folding it before placing it on the arm of the couch.

He shrugs "Don't care anymore" He whispers before looking at her "Ok so ask me.." He tells her as he leans back against the couch. She sits back also and keeps looking at him.

"What's going on with Brooke...?" She asks him, her eyes full of concern as she places a friendly hand on his arm; he leans forward again, placing his head in his hands.

"I don't know...we...it just happened a couple times" Peyton's eyes widen as she hits his arm.

"You and Brooke had sex?" She shouts at him and he shakes his head.

"No..." He answers before looking at her with tears in his eyes. "But that doesn't mean I didn't try..." Peyton stands starting to leave.

"I can't believe you" she scoffs and he stands too.

"She...it's..." He can't get the right words into his head "She makes me feel warm again..." He looks at the ground before continuing "Ever since Haley left I've felt so alone, Peyton. And everyone has someone you know?" she nods slightly "I just...she was really nice to me and well...you know her...she is gorgeous and kind and when I'm around her I just want her" he shrugs "I have no idea why."

She eyes him and she again hits him "You have slept with her before haven't you?" she asks him harshly and he nods "When? Behind Haley's back Nathan?" she shouts and he shakes his head.

"No...Behind yours" Her mouth drops open and without thinking she slaps him, hard across his face.

He looks to see her now in tears, he moves towards her and she stops him "Don't." She hisses at him.

"We...you and I weren't actually together when it happened, we had broken up" He tries to make her feel better and she scoffs at him.

"We broke up all the time Nate...but Brooke is my best friend" She shouts at him and he now gets angry.

"And that didn't seem to bother you with Lucas!" He shouts harshly back at her.

She sighs and wipes her eyes before opening the door "Stay away from me...and stay away from Brooke!" She leaves and he hits the wall.

"Crap!"

(()(())

She moans loudly as his lips kiss down her body, she pulls him back to her capturing his lips in hers. His body hovers over her as he holds one hand above her head "I love you..." He whispers now kissing her neck. She smiles and giggles when his kisses start to tickle her. He smiles at her before kissing down her neck to the top of her perfectly formed breasts that sit in her bikini top, she lifts her hips to meet his and he groans.

"Wait..." Brooke whispers as he starts to unzip her jeans, he looks at her and nods.

"Slow..." He answers and she smiles kissing him one more time before moving from underneath him.

"I better head to your moms, I have a curthew now" She chuckles putting on her shoes and grabbing her jacket. He stands and kisses her forehead before placing their foreheads together.

"I love you..." He whispers, she nods and kisses his cheek.

"I know." She smiles at him before exiting the Scott house.

(())(())

She walks up the steps of the Roe residence before entering her/Lucas bedroom, she is shocked to see Nathan sitting on her bed "Um hey" He whispers standing; she holds the door open and glares at him.

"Leave, Now!" She orders and he sighs finally meeting her eyes, she is surprised to see tears in them. Her heart drops at the sight of him and she closes the door.

She walks slowly to him, wanting to know what he is so upset about. "Are you ok?" she whispers and he shakes his head, she bites her bottom lip nervously and does what she thinks is best. She pulls him to her and holds him tightly. They stay like this for a couple of minutes and she hears small sobs coming from him.

Tears fill her eyes as she pulls back to look at him "Nathan..." She wipes the tears from his face with her thumb and forces him to look into her eyes. He sniffs a little and pulls her back to him, holding her even tighter than before.

After a few minutes she leads him to the bed, they sit and she keeps him in her embrace, he soaks into her hair and she whispers sweet nothings into his ear. Telling him everything will be ok. She knows this isn't about him and her. It's about Haley.

He moves back from her, only far enough to wipe away his own tears. He is grateful to her, for being with him like this and making him feel better. "I'm all alone." He whispers and her eyes widen as she takes his face into her hands.

"You are not alone Nate" She whispers rubbing his cheeks with her hand "You have all of us...Lucas, Peyton and me.." He looks at her and moves from her hands.

"Peyton knows we slept together" She looks at him with confusion and then her eyes widen. She knows about their past. She moves from him and sits with her head in her hands.

"So now she hates me" She sighs the tears coming more from her now. He rubs her back and looks down at her.

"No...She doesn't...I think she blames me" He shrugs and she lifts her head, throwing it back with a stressful groan.

"High school sucks" She mutters and he chuckles "What's so funny?" She asks looking at him. He smiles for a second before tears reach his eyes again and she embraces him. "Hey! What is it Nathan, what triggered all this?" She asks and he mutters something about Haley leaving him a voicemail from the tour.

"She isn't coming back..." He sighs lifting his head and placing it against hers. She breathes in deeply and kisses his forehead, placing her hands either side of his face.

"Your gonna be fine Scott" She smiles softly at him "Your not alone, you have me" He looks up at her then at her lips. "Just as a friend of course." He nods agreeing with her, he doesn't want to, but he just needs to be close to someone and he doesn't want to lose Brooke from his life completely too.

She stands and walks to her bedroom door, heading to speak to Karen. "Brooke" He whispers and she looks at him.

"It's ok Nate; I'm going to speak to Karen about you staying with us for awhile ok?" He nods smiling at her.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Awww what do you think?**

**Please review: D**

**New chapter tomorrow: D**


	8. You make me forget another

**So I'm not sure how many chapters I'm gonna do in total but that depends on where the story goes. **

**Thankies for the reviews :D So kind.**

**Chapter 8.**

--

_I'll stand by you, through your darkest hours..._

Brooke rolled over and looked at her alarm clock _'2.45am' _she sighed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking. She felt sorry for Nathan, he was one of her best friends and one of her bestest friends had broken his heart. She rolls her eyes thinking about Haley James-Scott aka Tutor wife.

She is going to do everything in her power to make sure Nathan doesn't feel alone. She was so happy that Karen agreed Nathan could sleep in the spare room; he needed family and friends around him right now.

She rises from the bed, dressed only in a tank top and shorts. Exiting the room she notices someone sat at the kitchen table, Nathan. Smiling a little she walks towards him, taking a seat next to him.

"Hey..." She whispers placing her hand over his on the table, he smiles at her, and he can just see her in the moonlight shining through the window. "Can't sleep?" She asks her voice full of concern for her friend.

He leans back in his chair and nods his head "Too much on my mind you know?" Nodding her head along with his, she grips his hand tighter.

"Yeah...me too. Want to talk about it?" She asks and he runs his hand through his hair, breathing out deeply.

"Not really." She leans towards the lamp and turns it on; he shuts his eyes tightly and groans. She giggles and opens her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. He does the same.

It's now she notices he is only wearing boxer shorts. He eyes her too and licks his lips before looking away from her. She looks at her hands that are now in her lap.

"Talk to me Nate..." She whispers as she looks over at him. "Talk about Tutorwi...girl if you need to" he again shakes his head and a lone tear slides down his cheek. She jumps from her seat and stands about him, wiping it away with her tiny thumb.

He leans into her hand closing his eyes and pulls her down onto his lap. She hugs him tight to her chest as he makes circles with his fingers on her lower back, lifting her tank top a little.

She breathes him in as she kisses his hair and rests her head on top of his. They stay liked this for what seems like hours, He finally looks up at her to see she is struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Let's get you to bed." He says as she stands still half asleep. He lifts her and she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to her room. He places her on the bed gently and stays above her for a second; she opens her eyes and smiles at him.

"Thank you..." She whispers and he smiles before pulling the covers over her and kissing the tip of her nose.

"Goodnight gorgeous" He whispers hoarsely and starts to leave the room, he hears her voice and turns to look at her.

"Stay...I don't wanna be alone either Nate" She mutters and he hesitates before closing her door and locking it, just to be safe. Karen could walk in and get the wrong idea. Or even worse Lucas.

He moves to the other side of the bed and slips in next to her. She takes his hand and pulls it around her body as she faces away from him; he covers her back with his and lightly kisses her bare shoulder.

"Night Boy Toy." He smiles at her words and soon they are both fast asleep.

((())(())

The following morning Brooke slowly wakes to find her lips, her whole body infact, very close to Nathan. He has a tight grip on her waist and his leg is loosely covering hers under the covers.

She closes her eyes for a second and moves into him, lifting his head with hers so she can rest it on his bare chest. She feels him moves slightly and prays for him not to wake, she really doesn't want to move. For some reason she feels unbelievably warm like this.

He stays asleep and she places a feather light kiss on his warm chest. She moves her leg closer to him, only to find it being poked by his member. She gasps a little and giggles to herself and she tries to move back from him. He tightens his grip on her and his hand makes its way to her ass. She is really getting aroused herself at this point and needs to get out of this situation.

He opens his eyes, but she can't see them. He closes them quickly, pretending to be asleep as he moves his member closer to her centre. He hears her moan and this turns him on even more.

She whispers his name pushing a little on his chest and moves her head to see his eyes, which are closed. He pretends he didn't hear her and with his eyes still closed he dips his head to capture her lips. She sinks into him and finds herself slipping her tongue into his mouth.

He returns the gesture, his tongue entering her mouth in the same rythem. He rolls her onto her back, deepening the kiss further causing her to moan against his lips. Slowly he runs his hand up and down her leg, while the other grips her back lifting her off the bed slightly.

He is now so aroused that it is starting to be rather painful, he whispers against her lips "Please..." He begs her and she breaks the kiss. Looking into his eyes all she can see is passion and desperation. They're both breathing deeply and she sighs snapping out of her trance.

"Were friends Nate...nothing more" He lifts his hand up her shorts, touching her in the right place.

"Are we really?" He asks panting as she lifts to balance on her elbows, he stays above her and she pulls his hand away.

"Stop it...please" He nods and rolls off her.

"If that's what you want" He sighs and looks at the alarm clock. "Its seven thirty" He tells her knowing she is gonna be going to school.

She nods and raises her hand to her forehead "I'm sorry. We both need to stop doing this." She whispers and he sits up next to her. He places his hand on her shoulder and gives it a squeeze; he knows if he touches anywhere else he will be full aroused again.

"It's my fault, I'm the one who is sorry" He says shaking his head "This isn't the time for all this...not when I'm trying to move on from Haley and you're with Lucas."

She nods and stands from the bed "For the record, me and Lucas aren't together...we are just friends too. Only with benefits" She says with a sigh, she hears her door and places her hand over Nathan's mouth so he can't speak.

"Brooke wake up. Breakfast in twenty minutes, Nathan must have gone for a run!" Brooke shouts 'thanks' and gets Nathan some of Lucas's old running shorts and a wife beater from his drawer.

"Here, go out of that door..." she points to the door leading to outside "and I will pretend I haven't seen you" She smiles at her cunning plan and he simply nods, puts the clothes over his boxers and leaving the room.

(((()))(())))

Nathan enters the kitchen to find Brooke, Lucas and Karen sat giggling over breakfast, he had just taken a shower. A cold one.

"Morning" He mutters taking a seat in-between Brooke and Karen. They both smile at him and Lucas nods tapping his fist with Nathan's across the table.

Brooke eyes them before looking down at her plate. She feels Nathan's eyes on her and smiles widely at Lucas and Karen "So what are we doing tonight?" Brooke asks Lucas who hits his own head remembering something he had to do with Peyton.

"I kinda told Peyton I would go do something with her tonight." Brooke nods and shrugs her shoulders.

"Ok I will just hang out with Nate then; we could get some movies and hang out here. If that's ok Karen?" She asks and Karen nods at her.

"I'm meeting Andy tonight so that's fine. As long as you two don't start a party!" She chuckles and Brooke and Nathan shake their hands in unison.

"Of course not" Nathan smiles and finishes his breakfast.

He looks at Brooke and she suddenly widens her eyes, remembering that Peyton now knows they slept together three years ago."What exactly are you and Peyton doing together tonight?" Brooke asks Lucas, trying not to sound like a jealous girlfriend. He shrugs and finishes his food before answering.

"We were just gonna go look at some music stores. She is doing another club night at Trick." He answers honestly and she nods. She really doesn't think Peyton would tell Lucas without talking to her first about it. Or would she?

((())(((()))((((())

As school ends Brooke heads to Peyton's house, she hasn't seen her all day so she assumes she has skipped today. She reaches her house and lets herself in like she always does.

Once at Peyton's bedroom door, she knocks against it even though its open "Knock knock" She enters the room and Peyton stands to face her. "I'm sooo sorry Peyton." She whispers and Peyton simply shakes her head.

"It was a long time ago. What mostly disappoints me is that you have never bothered to tell me" She says sitting on the edge of her bed and patting a spot next to her.

"I don't even remember most of it...I swear! It was completely stupid." Brooke sits next to her and Peyton nods in agreement before facing her.

"Are you and he seeing each other like that now?" She asks her voice full of concern, mostly for Lucas who could get his heart broken by this.

Brooke shakes her head quickly and smiles "He needs a friend and I'm here...that's all" She whispers and Peyton wraps her arm around Brooke's shoulders.

"Just keep it to a friendship B.Davis...he is married."

((((()))((

Arriving home she heads straight for her room, she is exhausted. She looks at her watch and notices it's gone eleven, Karen would be in bed. She sees a light coming from the living room and enters seeing Nathan sat watching Basketball on the TV.

"Hey" She smiles and sitting next to him "Watcha doin?" She asks looking at the TV. He scoffs and turns it off.

"What's it look like I was doing?" He asks standing and she stands too, confused at his attitude. She glances at the coffee table and notices a pile of rented DVDs. Crap.

She grabs his arm before he can leave and turns him to face her "I'm so sorry, I forget Nathan. I was at Peyton's trying to sort our mess, and then I went to the cafe..." He shakes his head and try's to leave again.

"Not important right?" He whispers and she sighs pulling him into her for a hug, he hesitates at first and she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Of course it's important" She whispers in his ear and he hugs her back "Forgive me?" she asks and he pulls back to look at her.

"Just this once I guess." She smiles and kisses his cheek softly as she whispers an almost silent 'thank you'.

He looks at her and kisses her forehead, then her cheek, her nose and the corner of her mouth. She nods giving him permission and he takes her mouth into his. He lifts her and she wraps her legs around his waist as he presses her against the wall.

Her hands tug at the hem of his shirt and lift it over his head in one swift move. He reaches the door handle and closes it fully. This was risky, very very risky. They were making out in Karen Roe, mother of Lucas Scott, living room. He grips her ass as he holds her firmly to the wall. She moans into his mouth and he smiles against her lips.

He pulls back for a second but only to remove her vest top. She bites on his neck, wanting to leave her mark. He sucks on her shoulder and moves his hands slowly up and down her body. Gripping the back of his head, she pulls his mouth into hers again and bites his lower lip seductively. "I need you." She whispers as he unclasps her bra a throws it on the floor.

Gripping her left breast with his hand, he uses the other to undo both their jeans and pulls them down slightly, enough to give access. Moving her thong aside he stops kissing her and meets her eyes for permission. She simply pulls his manhood out of his boxers and the rest is a blur. A passionate blur.

When they are both satisfied, he places her on the floor, watches as she gathers her clothes and gives her his hoodie to wear across the hall to her room. She smiles thankfully and he begins to get dressed. She is about to leave when she hears him whisper.

"Thank you." She chuckles and shakes her head.

"Anytime" He watches her leave and falls onto the couch.

It was sex. Simply as that, she wanted to make him feel again and she needed to feel someone who didn't love her, who didn't expect something from her.

* * *

**Ok that's a looongg chapter but hopefully a good one :D Please review :D**


	9. When it all comes crashing

**Hey guys, took me awhile to UD this time but I finally got it :D**

**Thanks so much for the reviews; I didn't think anyone would like my story :)**

**Ok here is CHAPTER 9:**

--

_Forget what happened, this is more important..._

She sits with her head in her hands, she can't move, can't speak. She can hear everyone talking around her, their worried voices causing her to cry silently. Her best friend was lying in a hospital bed.

"Brooke..." The voice she knew too well woke her from her thoughts, Nathan Scott. She raises her head and he places a hand on her cheek "You ok?" He asks and she sigh's "Sorry stupid question" He sits next to her and takes her hand in his, their fingers entwined.

"She needs to be ok Nate." She whispers and he nods his head. They hear the hospital doors and she removes her hand from his immediately.

"Brooke!" Lucas rushes to her and she stands to hug him. He holds her tight and Nathan moves his gaze from them to the floor.

"It was a car, she didn't see it. They say she was drinking" She sobs into his chest, he kisses the top of her head and she moves back from him now.

He keeps his hands on her waist "How is she?" He asks his voice full of concern.

Brooke shrugs her shoulders and runs a hand through her tangled hair "I don't know, last they told me she was conscious. Bruised and battered but nothing extremely serious, I tried calling her dad but no luck" He nods his head and leads her to sit on the other side of the waiting room.

Nathan rolls his eyes and stands "I'm going to get a drink, want one?" He asks them, Brooke nods her head.

"Coffee thanks" He nods and leaves the room. Lucas runs his hand over her head.

"You should get some rest...its 4am" He whispers staring at her. She looks at him and immediately more guilt rushes over her. Not only was she having sex with Nathan while Peyton was being rushed to hospital, but she was supposed to be thinking about giving Lucas another chance.

She sighs and leans her head on his shoulder "It ok, I don't want to leave her" her voice is raspy and he can tell she has cried allot tonight. He holds her close to him and Nathan re-enters the room.

"Here...white, two sugars" He hands her the coffee and sits on the other side of her. He places his other hand on her lower back, where Lucas can't see it.

She closes her eyes for a second and moves back from Lucas again "Can you maybe do me a favour Luke?" He nods whispering 'anything' "Can you go to Peyton's and get some clothes etc. In case she wakes up soon? She hates hospital clothes" He hesitates but her eyes are pleading with him. He reluctantly stands and kisses her forehead.

"I won't be long" She smiles softly at him and watches as he leaves.

Turning to Nathan, she notices he has already re-tangled their hands. He pulls her head to his chest and rests his on top of hers. She sighs sadly and soaks into him "Are we horrible Nate?" She asks him and he pulls back taking her face in his hands.

"Of course not" He whispers kissing the tip of her nose before resting his forehead on hers "We couldn't have known." He continues and she nods slowly. Slowly moving some hair behind her ear he leans in to kiss her softly on her swollen lips. She pulls back almost immediately and shakes her head.

"Not now Nate, Peyton needs to come first" She stands and he pulls her back by her hand. She moves again and places her hand on his cheek "I felt it." She nods and he kisses her hand, knowing what she means.

"Me too." He answers and then she has left the room.

--

**END CHAPTER 9. Short I know, sorry.**

**Plllleeasssee review!!**

**xoxoTez/**


	10. Cant live, cant breathe with no air

**Ok so the last chapter was a little short, hopefully this one will be longer :D**

**Thanks for the reviews :) Oh and the 'I felt it'? You'll see ;)**

--

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

It's been two weeks since she last spoke to him. Every time they see each other she avoids any conversation. Her best friend needs her right now, a lot more than her Lover does.

She slowly lifts the sheets above her best friend's body and tucks her into the bed "Rest P. Sawyer" She whispers kissing her forehead. After only a couple minutes she is fast asleep.

Brooke sighs, relived. She has been spending all her time with Peyton lately, making sure she was resting and getting used to being at home again. Peyton has been through a lot, but this isn't going to be easily repaired.

Walking down the stairs, she grabs her coat from the banister and heads for the door. Earlier today she had promised Karen she would come home to sleep tonight, Brooke missed Karen and the house. She just wanted Peyton to know she wasn't alone.

She arrives at the Roe residence 5 minutes later and enters her room; she is surprised to see Lucas on her bed.

"Um hey." She says confused as she removes her shoes. He stands and hugs her, she hugs him back awkwardly as he is dressed only in his boxers.

"Hey." He whispers soaking into her hair, she moves back from him and looks him up and down before pointing to the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asks and he sits on the edge of the bed, pulling her down next to him. "Lucas." shaking her head she moves her hands to her lap, staring at him.

"Dan kicked me out" He mutters and her eyes widen "He found out I was looking into his dodgy deals and he threw me out."

Her small hand rests on his bare back and he looks at her intently "I thought I could just stay here with you." She breathes in deeply and moves her hand. He rests his on her lower back now and draws circles with his fingers on the bare skin under her top.

She stands and moves away from him "No." She replies, her voice stern. "You should sleep in Nate's room" He nods slowly and stands grabbing his bag and leaving the room.

((()))(((((()))))

Her eyes open and she feels blinded by the light, but it isn't sun light. It's her table lamp. She looks around the room and notices Nathan sat on the end of her bed. After adjusting to the light she whispers his name "Nathan..." He looks at her and she notices he is fully dressed "Where are you going?" She asks sitting upright in the bed.

He shakes his head and moves to sit on the side of her bed, facing her "I just got in" He mutters and she looks quizzing at him "I was at the river court." She nods and looks at her alarm clock.

"Its 4am Nate." She pats the spot next to her on the bed and pulls the covers back for him "Come here..." He moves to the other side and removes his hoodie and shorts, leaving him only in his boxers. Slipping in next to her, he pulls her down with him and she switches off the light.

She soaks into him and he grips her like he hasn't seen her for months. Sighing contently, she rests her forehead on his and takes his hand under the covers, placing it on her lower back. He whispers and she doesn't hear it the first time "What?"

He breathes in deeply before repeating his words "I missed you, gorgeous."

She smiles and places a soft kiss on his lips "I missed you too, Boy Toy" Her reply softens his body and he places a more passionate kiss on her lips. When they pull back she is almost speechless "There it is again, that _feeling_."

Brushing her hair behind her ear, he whispers in her ear "I love you too, Brooke." And she snuggles into his chest.

--

**That's all for now folks, PLEASE review.**

**xoxo Tez.**


	11. Feel this

**OK so I'm so glad I got some reviews for the last chapter, it was short so I wasn't sure people would be bothered about it LOL.**

**Here is Chapter 11.**

--

* * *

_Can you feel this?.._

She removes her hair from her face as she wakes to the sunlight shining through her window. Her hand reaches for the boy next to her but she finds nothing, he is gone. Sighing slowly she stands and heads towards the bathroom for a shower, She reaches the door and finds it to be locked.

Groaning loudly she sits on the carpet, head resting against the cold wall of the hallway. Karen exits her room and smiles at Brooke's appearance "Morning sleepy head" She chuckles as she walks past her "Lucas told me to tell you he would catch up with you later, he went to the river court." Brooke nods and stands following her into the kitchen.

She sits on the kitchen table and stares at the bathroom door, knowing Nathan will be showering in there. Naked. She licks her lips and turns her attention back to Karen who is staring oddly at her "You ok Brooke?" She asks and receives a simple slow nod "Im gonna head to the cafe, stop by when your ready and i will get you and Nathan some breakfast."

"Ok." Brooke replies simply and watches her leaves. She rushes to the door locking it.

Smiling devishly, she heads to the bathroom and knocks slowly "Nate" She whispers and waits. A few seconds later, the door opens to reveal Nathan, in only a towel that hangs on his waist.

He Notices her watching him and opens the door further, hoping she will enter. When she does it doesn't take long for him to lock the door and be walking slowly towards her. She bites her lower lip and lifts her vest above her head, then throws it to the ground. He takes in her appearance and when he finally reaches her his whole body is shaking.

She smiles at him, her dimples driving him crazy and he moves his hands to the hem of her shorts. She breathes in deeply when he starts to slowly move them down her legs and she closes her eyes for a second when the clothing hits the floor. Her body moves into him and she rests her forehead on his as he removes his towel and lifts her off the ground.

"You drive me crazy...you know that?" He whispers as his nose grazes hers, she giggles and kisses his forehead, then his cheek, the tip of his nose and finally gently presses her lips on the corner of his mouth. He takes in a deep breath and moves towards the shower with her.

He steps in, neither of them breaking the eye contact. He places her on the tiled floor of the shower and she runs her hands up and down his arms. Reaching behind her, he turns on the shower and the hot water his them. Within seconds of the warmth hitting her, she presses her lips hard on his.

She shoves her tongue into his mouth and he pulls her body hard against his, she lets out a loan moan when he moves to kiss her neck and down to her breasts. Her finger tips are now running up and down his back, often scratching at his skin when he nibbles on her nipples. He presses her against the wall and falls to his knees, his hot mouth moving down her wet body. She gasps when he reaches her center and her hands press against the sides of the shower.

"I need you.." She gasps as he now stands with his hands either side of her, pressed against the back wall. His eyes are full of passion as he simply stares at her, taking everything in. She runs her hand over his head and rests it on the back of his neck. "Don't you want to?" She asks breathless as she wonders why he isn't doing anything. He shakes his head quickly and moves one hand to caress her cheek.

"Ofcourse i do..." He smiles as he presses his lips on hers again "Your gorgeous Brooke Davis..." His voice sends shivers up and down her spine. With his body now fully pressed on hers, he again lifts her into his arms. She reaches between them and takes him into her hands before shoving him into her. His eyes roll to the back of his head and she screams out his name.

(((())))))))))))((((((((((()))))))))))

The clock reads '10:40am' as she gets dressed and messes with her hair, he lays on her bed reading a sports magazine. Of course he has been ready for almost thirty minutes.

"So what are you doing today?" He asks as he glaces at her. She finishes applying her lip gloss and turns to look at him.

Shrugging her shoulders she stands slipping her flip flops onto her feet "I need to go check on Peyton." She sighs as she sits on the edge of the bed "I'm really worried about her Nathan"

He nods and moves to sit next to her "I know, me too." He cups her cheek and places a light kiss on her lips "I could come too?" He asks and she kisses him again.

"No, its ok." Her voice is full of worry and he raises an eyebrow at her. She eyes him "What?"

"Are you going to tell her about us?" He asks hoping she will say 'yes'. Although he knew they couldn't just tell everyone, he really couldn't stand not being able to touch her and kiss her. And most of all watch Lucas kiss her.

"I really don't think that's a good idea Nate." She sighs standing and he doesn't say a word as he watches her "We don't even know what 'this' is yet." Her hand gestures between them and she rests it on her chest "All i know right now is Peyton needs me more than anyone and us...its...i don't know. Complicated." He now stands.

"Because of Lucas?" He asks and recieves zero response "Brooke?" she nods slowly. He scoffs and heads towards her bedroom door "Whatever."

(((()))))))((((())))))))((((((

As Nathan enters Karen's Cafe he notices Lucas sitting in the corner with Skills and the other river court guys. He tries to be un-noticed as he heads to the counter but hears Lucas shouting his name "Hey Little Bro..over here" Nathan rolls his eyes in the other direction before heading over to them.

"Hey guys." He knocks fists with the guys and with Lucas before sitting next to him "Whats going on?" He asks not really interested.

"Well we are trying to plan a surprise Birthday party for Brooke at Tric" Nathan looks at him slightly wide eyed before nodding his head "Since there's only four days left we could do with your help."

"Yeah sure." Lucas smiles and pats his brothers back "So what do you have so far?" Nathan asks as Karen brings him a drink.

"Ok so...not much actually." Lucas chuckles and so does Nathan "I mean how do you plan a party for the worlds best party planner?" He asks and Nathan shakes his head taking the notepad and pen.

"Lets make some notes."

--

* * *

**OK there is :D PLEASE REVIEW.**

**UD sooooon xoxo Tez.**


	12. From me to you

**WOW I really like all the comments about the last chapter; THANK YOU ALL hugs**

**Ok so with the next one I was thinking I would skip a couple days till the night before Brooke's bday! **

**I'm kind of on fire today so here is Chapter 12...**

--

_A gift from my heart to yours..._

It has been three days since the shower lust fest and Brooke had only seen Nathan a couple times. He had been busy planning her party with Lucas. Of course she had no idea there was going to be a surprise party.

Now it's the night before her birthday and she is sitting, alone, in her room finishing her English assignment. 'How sad is this? Brooke Davis at home, ALONE, on a Friday night.' She shakes her head with a chuckle and puts her pen down.

Upon hearing the front door open, she sneaks her head out of her door to see who is arriving home. When she sees it is Nathan, she decides to play it cool and jumps on her bed, grabbing her pen and pretending to be busy.

He enters her room and smiles at her "Hey..." He whispers as he lies alongside her on the bed. "I've got something for you..."

She giggles and sits up, holding out her hands "Please be a puppy..." His face turns pale and she chuckles "I'm kidding..." he shakes his head with a smile and holds out a small wrapped box. She goes to grab it and he pulls it back.

"I need something first..." she raises her eyebrow at him and he leans into her, placing his lips hard on hers. She smiles against him and rubs his cheek. After a few seconds he pulls back and she leans her head on his.

"Gift now?" He chuckles and nods, handing her the box.

"I know it isn't your birthday yet, but I wanted to give you this in private." He sighs and she opens the box, her eyes widen and tears begin to form in them "Do you like it?" He asks pulling the small necklace out of the box.

"Are you kidding? It's beautiful Nathan..." She wipes a tear that has fallen and runs her finger over the heart shaped pendent. "I'm not sure I should be accepting this..."

He moves behind her and places it on her neck "It's yours. I want you to have it." He whispers placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder as they stare into the mirror across the room "Happy Birthday Brooke" She leans back into him and he wraps his arms around her.

"Thank you..." She whispers moving his hand to her lips as she kisses it. They hear the door open and she immediately moves from him. He stands and quickly kisses her forehead.

"See you in the morning..." She nods and before he can leave, she pulls him back for a quick kiss on the lips.

"I miss you..." She whispers sadly and he nods touching her necklace "Part of you...is with me right?" She chuckles and he smiles before leaving.

--

Ok so I was only doing a short one, tomorrows much longer, PROMISE.

Pleaasseee review.

xoxoTez.


	13. Happy Birthday Brooke

**Aw I'm so glad everyone liked the tiny chapter :P**

**Thanks so much for the reviews; it means so much to me.**

**Chapter 13 Brookie Cookie's Bday YAY.**

* * *

_You think you know me but you don't..._

Her heart beats at what feels like a hundred times a minute, she stumbles on the last step as the hands that still cover her eyes move to steady her "Sorry." Lucas chuckles as they reach their destination, she looks around but can't see anything because its pitch black. "Keep your eyes closed Brooke" He demands with a sigh as he stands next to her.

She rolls her eyes and suddenly all the lights come on...

"Surprise!" She hears the crowd shout as she notices she is at Tric and everyone she knows is here too. Her eyes wonder around the room and she feels tears in her eyes.

"OMG!!" She screams as everyone moves towards her. Karen reaches her first and pulls her in for a hug.

"Happy Birthday Brooke" Everyone shouts at her as the music begins to play and everyone begins dancing, she turns to the boy she assumes is responsible.

"Thank you." She whispers as her body holds his, he smiles into her hair and moves back to kiss the side of her mouth. This shocks her a little and she simply smiles.

"Anything for you." He whispers back and she blushes before he hands her a tiny box "Open it."

She stares at the box and looks across the room to notice Nathan staring at them, her eyes meet his and he simply nods his head for her to carry on her conversation with Lucas. She opens the tiny box and her hand covers her mouth. He takes the box from her and removes the tiny ring. "Lucas..." She tries to say something but is completely speechless. He places the ring on her finger and brings it to his lips, kissing the area. She can feel Nathan's eyes burning on her and she closes hers for a second.

"I want you to have my heart on your hands." Lucas tells her as he knows everyone is now watching them. She shakes her head and a tear runs down her cheek. He moves to wipe it and she simply shakes her head again before removing the ring and handing it to him.

"I'm sorry Lucas, I can't. Not now" Her voice is low and her eyes find the floor to avoid seeing him break in front of her. It's him who now feels tears in his eyes but he doesn't want to ruin her big day. He nods at her and moves to her ear.

"I understand that you're not ready...let's enjoy the party" He moves from her and she sighs as she watches him head towards the bathroom. She looks to everyone and they return to talking and dancing.

She feels a hand on her shoulder and turns to find Nathan smiling at her "Happy Birthday gorgeous". His hand now rests on her waist as he pulls her to his chest "Please tell me you're happy." He whispers in her ear and she nods her head into him "This took a lot of planning."

Her hand rests on his back "I am, thank you." He moves back from her when he see's Peyton approaching. She hugs Brooke tightly and he watches them.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, you guys want one?" He asks them and they both nod. He leaves and Brooke turns her full attention to Peyton who hands her a small bag.

Brooke opens it and laughs at Peyton "OMG did you steal these?" The blonde chuckles and nods her head.

"Tradition right?" Brooke smiles brightly and places the bag full of lipsticks and perfume on the table beside her.

"LET'S DANCE." She squees as they join everyone else on the dance floor.

(((((((((()))))))))))))))(((((((

She exits the bathroom and he is waiting for her. Her hand reaches for his and she pulls him into a dark corner away from everyone "Hey you..." Her voice is full of seduction and he can smell the alcohol on her breath "I'm aliittllee drunk Natey." She giggles and pulls his mouth downs to hers.

He sinks into her and she pushes her tongue deep into his mouth. Her whole body shivers when he moans into her. Her hands find the top of his jeans and she grips them pulling him closer. "I missed you...so much..." She whispers in-between kisses. Her voice is now full of need and want. His hands are now also between them, pressed against her bare stomach as her top rides up her.

"Brooke..." He shudders when her hands lift his shirt up "Babe..." He moans as his protests are forgotten. And then a voice behind them pulls the trance from their bodies. She suddenly feels sober now.

"What the hell is going on?" The voice belongs to Lucas, her former lover, his brother. She looks past Nathan at him and the blonde brother's eyes turn her whole face to shame.

Nathan stares at her as he catches his breath, then he steps aside to stand next to her. "Luke..." He whispers moving forward but Lucas simply moves back holding up his hand. He turns and practically runs from them.

She wipes her tears and straightens her clothes "I...I have to..." He nods and she holds his hand for a second before following Lucas. Once Lucas is outside he stops by his car and stares at her as she moves closer to him. "I'm sorry." She whispers and he shakes his head with a sad laugh. She moves even closer and rests her hand on his cheek, to her surprise he doesn't move back "I'm sorry you had to see that...but I'm not going to apologise for the way I feel about him."

He shakes his head and her hand falls to her side. She wraps her arms around her body and he eyes the floor "When were you planning on telling me?" He asks his voice full of sadness.

She runs her hand through her hair "I don't know I was waiting for the right time I guess...not that there really is one." Her voice is broken and he stands moving towards her.

"I love you Brooke...your all I think about every single day and all the while you're with him?" She says sorry again and his eyes are now fully crying "Did you even think about me? Or even Haley?"

She scoffs and he sadly sits back on his car "Haley? Are you kidding me? She left Lucas. The only person that crossed my mind was you and yes I feel bad for hurting you..." She sighs and returns her hand to his face, this time he looks up at her "I can't control how I feel. I wish I could sometimes but he makes me so happy."

He stands again and places his forehead on hers "What about this?" He asks as he closes his eyes and kisses her lips softly "What about us?" She moves from him quickly and straightens herself.

"I just don't feel like that anymore..." Without another word she turns on her heel and leaves the broken boy as she returns her to party. She enters the club to find everyone waiting for her.

"Its time to blow out your candles Brooke!" Bevin giggles as she pulls the brunette to the table which holds her cake. She chuckles slightly at the decoration 'Happy Birthday Crazy girl.' The writing softens her heart and she makes a wish before blowing out the candles. Everyone cheers and she hugs people as they now give their individual birthday wishes.

When Karen reaches her she feels more guilt in her heart. "Hey Birthday girl." She places her hand on the younger girls hand and grips it, she looks at her and breathes in deeply "You're going to do amazing things Brooke Penelope Davis" She whispers and kisses her forehead. "And you're like the daughter I never had." Brooke wipes a tear and hugs the older woman.

((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

She enters her bedroom and sighs falling onto her bed. The door opens and Nathan enters "Hey..." She sits up and smiles at him before motioning him to join her. He sits next to her and she takes his hand in hers.

"Where did you go?" She asks her voice sad that she hasn't seen him since the earlier incident. She glances at the clock '1.04am' she hasn't seen him for like 4 hours.

"I had to go see Lucas. He is pretty mad, we should all talk tomorrow" He shakes his head and stands pacing the room "Why do I have to feel like this? Why do you make me feel so good?" He asks her and she shrugs her shoulders slowly, he leans against her drawers and stares at her "Why do I love you so much that I can't stand the thought of being without you?" She breaks at this and the tears are flowing freely. He moves next to her again and pulls her into him.

"I don't know..." She whispers through tears as she kisses his neck lightly "But I think we need to figure it out." He frowns and moves back to look at her "We can't keep doing this...fooling around behind everyone's back when we don't even know what we mean to each other." His hand is now on the side of her neck, rubbing circles behind her ear.

"You have cried way too much this birthday..." he says sadly "I love you." He whispers as his lips hit hers, she sighs into him pulling his whole body to hers. She falls back onto the bed as he moves on top of her "I want to be with you..." His voice is breaking as he continues "I want to be the only one in your heart and I want to spend all my time with you."

She breathes in deeply and her nose grazes his "I know..." She whispers as her lips meet his again. Suddenly she grips him hard against her and shoves her tongue hard into his mouth, even harder than earlier that night. She stops just to pull his shirt above his head. Her hands grip him against her as she returns to his lips and when her hand slips down his jeans he pulls his lips back from her.

"I know?" He asks sadly and she stands adjusting her top. His hand reaches for her and she moves it away.

"I'm just not ready for that..." She sighs and he shakes his head. He lifts himself of the bed and pushes her hard against the wall.

"So you just want this?" He asks his eyes full of question as he lifts her top above her head and throws it to the ground "Passion? Sex?" She shakes her head and he sighs "There's one or the other Brooke...no in-between"

"I just don't know right now" She answers sadly and she begins to undo his jeans "What I do know...is that when your inside me...when your whole body is pressed against mine and your hand softly grazes my cheek as your about to climax..." She whispers "I feel like the whole world just fades away..." He slips out of his jeans and she un-hooks her bra. She moves to the door and locks it.

"Brooke..." He whispers sadly as he watches her continue to strip. His tongue runs across his bottom lip and he tilts his head watching her. "I want you so much...and I so want to make this birthday better" He sighs as he moves to her and lifts her off the ground, pushing her back against the door. His hands move to her legs that are wrapped around him.

He spreads them across the door and she grips his neck pulling his lips back to hers. Her other hand moves between them and she brings him out of his boxers. He closes his eyes and his head falls on her shoulder. His grip on her legs is tight and he says nothing as she guides him into her. She throws her head back and enjoys the sensations as he pulls out completely only to dive back in again hard.

"And now it's just us..." She breathes as her nails dig into his back.

* * *

**Ok that's it...OMG I actually love this chapter. Pleeeaasseee review!!**


	14. Just let me all the way in

**I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter; it took forever to write LOL. It was actually one of my fave chapters.**

**This next chapter may be shorter than the last but it won't be like UBER short.**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14.**

* * *

_Why can't you let me all the way in?_

The wooden floor was cold on her bare feet; she shivers and wraps her arms tightly around her chest. As she enters the kitchen she notices him stood washing the dishes. Sighing loudly she moves behind him "Can I talk to you?" Her voice is low and raspy as she only woke a few minutes ago from the bed she had shared with Nathan last night.

He lowers his head and puts the mug in his hand into the water; He grabs a hand towel and dries his hands before turning to face her. His back rests on the counter as he shakes his head "Nothing to talk about, you have made everything pretty clear." He points towards the bedroom and she pulls her silk dressing gown tighter around her body before moving to sit by the table.

"I need you to know that I didn't plan this Lucas." Her voice is now tearful and she breathes in deeply before continuing "I will always love you, Lucas. Just not the way I used to." He now lets out a sad chuckle.

"So you love me but you're having sex with him?" He snaps at her and she shakes her head.

"It's not like that...I am not just 'having sex' with him." Her voice is now a low whisper and he can only just hear her "I'm falling deeper and deeper in love with him Lucas and I really can't stop it."

He moves to the door and grabs his coat; she moves after him and takes his hand to stop him leaving. She looks up at him and gulps loudly as he runs his finger across her knuckles "Please don't hate me, I can't lose you completely. We have become best friends and I don't want to be without you."

He moves his other hand to her face and she now tries to move back from him. His hand grips her hand tightly and moves to her back, gripping her close to him. "This is never going away..." He whispers as he places a light kiss on her cheek.

Her head nods slightly and she moves completely from his grasp "I know...but that doesn't change anything..." She moves to her room and enters not saying another word to him.

((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

She removes her gown and is now only in her tiny shorts and vest top when she returns to the bed which still occupied Nathan. Her back soaks into his chest and she feels him move his arm around her waist, pulling her deeper into him. A small smile is on her lips as she turns in his arms to face him.

"Morning Gorgeous..." he whispers placing a light kiss on her lips, she sighs into him and they continue to kiss slowly and softly for a few seconds. Her head moves back and he pushes her hair behind her ear.

"Hi." She whispers as his hand moves back to her waist "You should go before Karen gets home..." Her back lifts off the bed and she moves towards the bathroom.

"But..." He stands and moves to her, it's now she notices he is still naked "Lucas knows now, so everyone can know, right?" She sighs and he cups her cheek "I want to be with you..." He whispers and she smiles softly and moves her face into his palm.

"I know..." She says slowly as her lips kiss his gently again "I think I finally know what I want to..." He looks at her waiting on an answer "I want things to be completely over with you and Haley first..." He nods in understanding.

"I sent her the divorce papers." Her eyes widen slightly and she kisses him again, this time more passionately.

"Then I guess we are showing together..."

His smile widens and she takes his hand kissing it softly. He molds their hands together and rests his forehead on her's "Nothing cant stop this now Brooke."

She nods and takes in a deep breath before meeting his eyes and kissing him "I love you..." She murmers against his lips and he pulls back to look at her "I love you and I'm in love with you."

He nods his head and holds her face in his hands, their foreheads still pressed firmly together "I love you too. And your incredably hot." He answers and she chuckles, her hand hitting his arm "Seriously though...No one is pulling us apart now. I _have_ to be with you."

* * *

**OK shorter I know but it had to be LOL**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**xoxo Tez.**


	15. Smell of your skin linger's

**Ok soooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I know it's taken long for an update but I needed inspiration and I damn well have it. HELLO 6X03 thud AMAZING NB scene WOOT WOOT.**

**Chapter 15 - - - **

**--**

_The smell of your skin lingers, on me now..._

Her hand is softly placed in his as he opens the door to school for her; she smiles at him and enters first. He is quickly behind her and she leans back into him when she notices everyone has their eyes on them. She takes a deep breath and grips his hand tighter...

"I will see you at lunch, Okay?" She asks as she faces him, her hand now leaving his and entering her pockets. He nods his head and notices her take a step back when Bevin and the other cheerleaders enter the halls.

"Meet me by your locker?" Nathan asks as he places a hand on her shoulder. She smiles slightly at him and turns to leave. He stops her, his hand on her waist as he pulls her fully against his chest. He places a light kiss on her lips and she soaks into him.

Whispering and gasping fill's the halls and she quickly moves from the kiss "Bye..." Her voice is low and a small sigh escapes her lips as she turns again on her heel and heads for class.

He stays in his position by the door; he looks at the faces still staring at him and shrugs "What are you all staring at? YES! Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott are together now. Deal with it." He yells at them before moving through the ground and entering his English class. This is going to be a really long day.

(((()))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((

She can feel his eyes on her, her hands are shaking and she hates that he has this effect on her. Her eyes meet his and she gives him a small smile as he takes a seat next to her.

"Hey Brooke..." He mutters meaninglessly, gathering his school books from his bag.

"Hi Luke." She whispers as her eyes focus again on her work "How are you?" Her voice is full of concern and he now stares at her, she meets his eyes for the second time and he takes in a sharp breathe.

"Crap..." He nods at her and she runs her hand through her hair before tucking it behind her ear "I miss you..." his whisper matches hers and she feels her stomach flutter at his soft words "It seems like we never hang out lately, you are always..." He stops himself and looks towards the teacher.

"I'm sorry..." She says softly as her hand reaches for his across the tables "Let's hang out later..." Her offer causes his whole expression to change as he forms a small smile, she smiles too when she notices his change.

"Sure...Lunch?" He asks as she moves her hand back to her desk.

"Um...I...I can't..." She shakes her head "I'm meeting Nate for lunch..." She notes his disappointment and quickly thinks of a way to stop him hurting "How about we go to tric tonight? All of us...me, you, Nate and Peyton?"

He thinks for a second and slowly nods his head "Ok sure..."

(((())))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((()

"Do we really have to go?" He asks as his lips move down her soft neck and his hand lifts up her vest. He is positioned above her and they have been attached at the mouth since they arrived home. "I want you all to myself tonight..." His voice full of seduction.

She gasps as he bites down on her neck and moves her hand to stop his going any higher "I promised Lucas..." She manages to breathe out as he moves his kissed to her chest "Nathan...I need to start getting ready!"

He shakes his head and moves his move to hers, taking her lips in his and shoving his tongue into her mouth. She grips the back of his head, her fingers moving in his hair. His strong hand moves to her ass, gripping her into him.

She pushes him back and he frowns "Urgh. Fine!" He mutters as he moves from her bed "But you're totally making it up to me later." She stands and kisses him again.

"I will, promise." She winks at him and begins to look through her closet "What do you think I should wear?"

His hand reaches into the closet and pulls out a simple yet sexy black dress "Wear this..." Her eyes light up, she has never seen this dress before "You like it?"

Her hands trace the material and she takes it from him before soaking into his arms "Thank you...Boyfriend." His face lights up at her words and he kisses her forehead.

"Anything for you, Gorgeous."

((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((

As the foursome enters Tric, the music is blaring and the dance floor is packed.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks." Nathan suggested as he moved his hand from Brooke's tiny waist and heads to the bar, Peyton notes the tension and follows him.

"I will help you." She hurries off after him and this leaves Lucas alone with Brooke. She smiles softly at him and he places his hand on her shoulder. He moves his mouth to her ear so she can hear his words above the crowd and music.

"You look beautiful tonight..." He tells her as she closes her eyes for a second and moves back from him.

"Thanks...let's sit..." She points to a set of chairs in the corner and he nods his head following her. Nathan watches them from the bar and jealousy rises through his body.

Peyton notices Nathan's glare and hands him his drink "Just friends!" He gives her a clueless look and she rolls her eyes "She loves you now, remember?"

He nods his head and takes a large sip of his drink "Yeah..."

--

NEXT - - - - - More Tric. LOTS more NB.

Please review kisseessssss

xoxo Tez.


End file.
